Osseg
Osseg is a world in the Sirian Union. Much like Hrondfor, it is well known for its large mineral wealth and specialty in production. The planet is also making a name for itself in electronics and other high tech consumer products. It is home to several of the largest shipyards in the Union, and as a result is sometimes nicknamed the cradle of the Space Corps. Geography Osseg is similar to Siria in that it is host to a wide variety of climates. However, it is most well known for a maritime climate. Temperatures range from over 15°C at their warmest to -2°C at their coldest. Summers and winters tend to be mild affairs, with the weather being highly changeable but almost always overcast. Away from the glittering cities, Osseg is home to grassland of all sorts, as well as the occasional thick patch of forest. History Osseg was one of the first planets to be colonised by the Sirian vassals, with probes indicating a high concentration of Mythril and other valuable materials. Its mild, if windy climate seemed ideal for colonisation. Settlement brought with it infrastructure, not least of which were the great shipyards built to provide the warships for the Uplifters' war of aggression. Most of the original settlers were Ossaoite in origin. During the Warring Kingdoms Period, Osseg was one of several planets caught in a perpetual tug of war. All of the warlords coveted it, but it was invariably well defended, making attacks bloody affairs. It was in Essenka that the future Chairwoman of the Sirian Union, Siao Ebei, was born. Osseg was eventually liberated during Operation TALUNN. In the modern day, Osseg continues to churn out spaceships for domestic and foreign customers, as well as weapons, armour, and vehicles. Perhaps most interestingly, the planet has become home to a flood of start-ups, mostly in the electronics and IT sectors. Some have welcomed this development, hailing it as a way to keep Osseg relevant even long after the planet's mineral reserves have run dry. Others see it as a bandwagon that will quickly peter out, sustained by preening young women whose "revolutionary" ideas actually aren't all that revolutionary at all. Culture The Ossegite culture is one of workaholics, with people willing to put up with long, unsociable hours if it guarantees a comfortable income. Unsurprisingly, it therefore isn't uncommon to see salarywomen nursing drinks in dingy bars even extremely late. This in turn has spawned the stereotype of the alcoholic Ossegite, a beer never far away from her grasp. Ossegites supposedly also maintain a strict division between work and leisure, creating a mistaken impression of frigidness if one has only ever interacted with an Ossegite in a business context. Crime has also historically been an issue on Osseg, particularly in the immediate aftermath of Mythril being supplanted by Eluril. As a result, a common cliche in Sirian media is the thuggish Ossegite with a vicious streak and an explosive temper. In fact, a slang term for a cheap (perhaps shoddily made) firearm - particularly an illegal example - is an "Essenka Special". Some have taken advantage of this "tough woman" image, counterintuitively using it to promote goods and services (a well known drink hailing from Osseg is also called the Essenka Special). A statue of Siao Ebei stands in Essenka's Union Square on a raised column. It depicts the woman as she was during the Unification War, a pair of binoculars raised to her eyes. It faces the site of the final battle to liberate Osseg. Four metal plates embedded in the column depict her greatest triumphs. The statue's plaque reads: SIAO EBEI 28th December 2893 - 7th September 3020 Patriot, soldier, general, stateswoman: her example stands as an inspiration to us all. The planet's motto, Hold Fast, is actually a quotation. During Operation TALUNN a squadron of Sirian League warships suffered crippling damage due to anti-orbital fire and enemy starships, resulting in their command structure being decimated (85% of all officers were killed or wounded). Taking command of the vessel ASV Merciless, the junior officer Seiturr Aqaz transmitted a single message to the rest of her squadron - "Hold fast." The squadron rallied and achieved their objectives, but not before suffering further casualties. This in turn allowed the wider fleet to make headway and force a landing on Osseg's surface. Category:Planets Category:Sirian Planets Category:Sirian Union Category:Fortress Systems